zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aquila2002
Ceiling Master (talk) 13:36, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: ESO Hey, Aquila, I'm afraid I don't play ESO, although I've considered trying it in the past. If I ever end up getting into it, I'll be sure to let you know! —'Ceiling Master' 14:24, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Same story here. Green Rupee 20:14, September 5, 2017 (UTC) G'Day Hey Aquila :) Leaving a message on a page you're staff of. I'd like to invite you to come join me at UESP. We actively welcome new players, and actually care about adding new content. The current staff at teswiki... well, They have shown they dont really care too much about content. (Other than the occasional image, they collectively do nothing morethan maintain/correct links and templates). Anyways - if you'd like to join, you'll be greatly welcomed. The character pages need some work (due to numbers involved) and theres pages that can be improved, but at least the data is actually THERE. (Almost all of the quests are done, for instance). Anyways, I've said my piece. Up to you if you of course, when you get back to editing. Oh, and the discord channels have help for those who need help on builds (its why I joined). Timeoin•Say G'Day• 22:08, September 16, 2017 (UTC) "Watercooler" Section I've come from several other communities within FANDOM and I'm surprised how this community doesn't have a section where you can discuss about anything, whether it's real life or about other games. I got your message about one of my recent posts, so this is why I'm requesting that this wiki should have a discussion category that doesn't necessarily involve TLoZ. --Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 01:53, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Hyrule Warriors Discussion Lock I'm wondering why my discussion on Hyrule Warriors was locked. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong by the looks of it. --Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 21:22, January 20, 2018 (UTC) The user Menia09 crossing the line If you didn't know already, the user Menia09 seems to have broken another rule after your final warning. I don't want him to leave, as much as everyone else does (I'm not sure about you, but that's perfectly fine if you don't), but would you say it would be an appropriate time to ban him?--Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 20:58, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Discussions I actually wasn't mad about the user Jayoak14 expressing his own opinions about Twilight Princess. I feel that if he had just changed up the Discussion name and take my name out, it would've been a good post. It wasn't a heated argument, so I don't think it's something too major to lock. As for the "message" I was trying to bring in the Nintendo Switch discussion, that was my bad. I didn't know that simply asking people would be bad. To be honest, the only reason I made this post was because I added someone onto my Switch from this wiki, but I don't remember who it is, so I can't find his/her profile page. The person I added set his/her username to "Link", which pissed me off, because I have ANOTHER friend who did that and it's causing some frustration. When I find out who the person is, I'm just going to ask nicely (cliche pretty much) why he/she chose that username and I'll express my problem there. --Nathan_The_Asian332 (talk) 11:44, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: Enforcements Hey Aquila, terribly sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you. I don't think you can ban users from discussions without being an Admin, although I've appointed you as a Chat Moderator just in case it's lumped in with that. Wikia isn't very clear about the differences between those access levels. As for the categories, I can add them myself without issue, so I've added a "Timeline" category and an "Off Topic" category for you. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to reach out. —'Ceiling Master' 22:05, August 28, 2018 (UTC) --- um excuse me ? you said my post wasnt done correctly. can you please explan how to make them better thank you sincerely Notinvaild555 P.S sorry for spelling---